Ghosts in Equestria
by blazewing217
Summary: When an elite special forces unit known as ghost team is shot down by hostile sam fire and then somehow transported to the magical land of equestria. Will they be able to find their way home? and who will they meet on the way. A/N: This is My first Fanfic so please dont be too harsh with reviews
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts in Equestria

Chapter 1: Black hawk down

0800 hours/ Pakistan,Afghanistan Border

CPT. Scott Mitchell 27/06/16

The low rhythmic beats of the blades of a chopper were the only things that disturbed the otherwise silent dessert. The chopper in question was a UH-60 black hawk troop transport chopper that was modified for spec ops missions. Inside the chopper were four men who together formed an elite spec ops team know only as ghost team. These men were hand selected from multiple branches of the US army because they were the best. All the members of ghost team are highly trained in both special operations such as stealth and sabotage. As well as being trained in infiltration these men were equipped with the best weapons and technology money could buy. One of the more advanced pieces of technology they were equipped with was a recent breakthrough that was only developed a year ago and was finally being issued to soldiers now, the technology in question was an optical camouflage system. This piece of kit rendered a solider nearly completely invisible provided they weren't moving to fast or being fired upon.

POV: Captain Scott Mitchell

I woken from my less than peaceful rest aboard the UH-60 black hawk,call sign Nomad, by a piercingly loud alarm and my squad-mates shouting at me to wake up. Once I was up and on my feet I walked over to the cockpit and asked the pilot "what's the situation" "not good" he replied "we been locked by multiple SAM batteries by Hostile ground forces, hang on I'll attempt to call for backup" " well you'd better make it quick because those SAM's are getting closer by the minute and at this rate I don't know how long we will stay in the air" I shouted, the sound of the chopper blades and the ground fire drowning out most of the sound. " Mayday Mayday this is call sign Nomad we are currently engaged by hostile SAM's and are in need of urgent assistance" the pilot transmitted over the radio. Just then a loud beeping was heard and multiple warning lights started flashing on the choppers console " shit! we're spiked" The sounds of a SAM missile closing in could just be heard over the dull roar of the chopper and the multiple warning noises from the console. " going evasive!" the pilot shouted as he tried to move the chopper out the way but it was too late the missile impacted and destroyed the tail section of the chopper of the chopper causing it to spin and burn up as it went down. "were going down find,something to hold on to and brace for impact" was the last thing Scott Mitchell heard before the chopper hit the ground and he was thrown violently forwards into the side of the chopper and knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghosts in equestria

Chapter 2:Where the hell am I

12:00 hours/ unknown location 27/06/16

CPT. Scott Mitchell

I awoke to the sound of birdsong and other miscellaneous animals. "that's odd" I thought "the last time I checked we were flying over a desert not a god damn forest". I pulled myself from the twisted mangled wreckage of the chopper and slowly and painfully stood up. I could instantly tell my arm was broken by the way it hung loosely by my side and I possibly had broken ribs due to the fact that every time I moved my chest would feel like it was on fire. I staggered over to the cockpit of the downed chopper to see if the pilot may be alive. When I reached the cockpit and looked in what I saw confirmed my theory I was the only survivor of the chopper crash. The canopy glass of the chopper was completely shattered, the instruments were cracked and loose wires crackled with electricity but the worst part was that the pilot was impaled on one of the support bar that must have come loose during the crash. I climbed into the troop compartment of the chopper to recover my equipment. What I saw in the crew compartment was even more horrific then what had happened to the pilot. There lay, in various positions, the members of my team, my brothers in arms. None of them had survived either, I took a moment over silence to remember my team and say goodbye before I grabbed my equipment,which somehow miraculously had survived the impact, and jumped out the chopper. Once I had climbed out the chopper I checked my surroundings. The chopper had crashed right in the middle of a natural clearing in some unknown forest.

I checked my equipment, I had my custom M4A1 assault rifle, an M9 pistol, my trusty KA-BAR combat knife, an M200 sniper rifle which I considered leaving behind due to it's bulk but decided to take it anyway. I also had a basic combat survival kit with enough rations to last 4 days so I would have to find a way to get food soon. All of my equipment with the exception of my two rifles which I strapped to my back and my pistol and knife which went in their holsters at my belt. Somehow my communications equipment and ACS(adaptive camouflage system) still functioned even after being subjected to the force of the crash. I decided to try my luck and signal for help on an open channel. This would be a risky move in a combat situation as it would mean anyone with a radio could listen in. "this is captain Scott Mitchell of ghost team, I am requesting pick-up my chopper went down somewhere over an unknown forest my team is dead I am the only survivor". I cut the transmission and waited for a response. I must have waited about an hour before I decided that I would get no response. I decided that I must be out of signal range so I decided to try and get to higher ground to see if I could boost the signal. I packed up My gear and decided to walk north hopeful that I would find civilisation. I continued walking for about two hours before I noticed something. Directly in front of me was a small beaten path with what looked like fresh prints heading towards what he thought would be civilisation. I crouched down to get another look at the prints I then discovered something, they were not human prints but instead were hoof-prints and judging by the size of them they must have come from a smaller animal possibly something like a pony. I decided the best course of action would be to follow the prints until he found a town of some sort. After following the prints for a bit longer he reached the edge of the forest and then he saw it. Roughly about a mile away from his current position was a small town. I decided the best idea would be to crawl up the side of the hill to his right and observe the town with my rifle scope to see if the town was hostile or not. I approached the hill dropped into a prone position engaged my adaptive camouflage so I would not be seen and began to crawl up the hill. Once I reached the top I removed my M200 intervention sniper from it's place on my back, set up it's bipod and chambered a round just in case I had to engage a hostile. I looked down the scope and moved the rifle until it was pointed directly at the town. I zoomed in to get a better look and what I saw shocked me. What I had originally thought were people at a distance were in fact ponies. Multi coloured cel shaded ponies for gods sake. I packed up the rifle and put the safety on to prevent an accidental discharge and also because I had deemed the ponies to be no threat to me whatsoever so going into the middle of the town armed to the teeth and carrying a loaded weapon is exactly going to make the best first impression. I place the rifle back in its place on my back and began the trek towards the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghosts in equestria

Chapter 3: making friends

15:00 hours/ unknown town 27/06/16

CPT. Scott Mitchell

As I got closer to the town I began to think "what if they are hostile towards me?" "or what if they really are just animals and someone's idea of a joke". I quickly squashed these thoughts as one I noticed the the ponies were in fact intelligent by the fact that they are acting just like human beings and two I don't think they would be hostile towards me as they look too peaceful but in never hurts to be prepared. Just before I reached the town border I noticed to my left was an apple orchard. In this orchard there was line upon line of apple trees and just in the background there was a small wooden farm house that looked like it was from the 1920's. There was a rather large barn right next to it and just in front of the barn doors there was an equally large red pony leaning against the door chewing on what looked to be a piece of hay. Just to the left of where the barn was another group of apple trees and the first thing I noticed was that in front of the apple trees there was another pony. Though unlike the first pony I had seen this one was much smaller and it's fur was orange but the strangest thing about the pony was not the fact that it was orange but the fact it was wearing what looked to be a battered old stetson hat. The next strange thing I noticed about the pony was what it was doing to the apple trees. Unlike humans who either wait for the apples to fall or climb up the tree to pick them the pony was turning around and bucking the trees with it's hind legs. Every time the pony kicked the tree apples would fall into the conveniently placed buckets around the tree.

After watching the two ponies for a little bit longer I decided to move on and headed towards the town. As I was entering the town I noticed a wooden sign that said "welcome to ponyville". "ponyville such a cheesy name for a town" I thought to myself as I was walking through the town. Apparently the ponies seen me approaching and most of them ran inside their houses. The ones that didn't run inside simply froze in position whether it was out of fear or if they simply hoped that I could not see them escaped me. I continued towards the town centre hoping that I could find someone who would not run away from me and would help explain where I was. I just continued walking until I came upon the most bizarre building I have ever seen in my life. It was a tree, an actual living tree that had been converted into a building. The strangest thing was that the tree was still somehow alive despite being hollowed out. There was a sign on the building that was wrote in some kind of script that I could not decipher but the sign also had a picture of a book on it so I guessed it was some kind of library. I decided that I library would be the perfect place to find information on wherever the hell I am so I walked up to the door and politely knocked. After I had knocked on the door I heard a female voice shout " Spike there's someone at the door!" then a I heard a reply " I know twilight I heard it as well!" but this time it was a male voice that sounded quite young. I then saw the door open and instead of a pony which was what I was expecting a small wingless purple and green dragon opened the door. "yes what do you want twilights currently busy so come back tomorrow" the little dragon said in tired tone which indicated he was still half asleep. He then looked at me did a double take and then shouted "AAGGHH a monster!" and then slammed the door in my face. I carefully pushed the door open to see where the dragon had gone and was about to ask if anyone was there before I came face to face with another pony. This one was different to the other two I had seen earlier due to the fact this one had a horn. "great I've ended up in a world full of talking ponies and dragons and now fucking unicorns what's next a pegasus" I thought to myself until my thought were interrupted by the unicorn speaking. "what kind of creature are you?" she inquisitively asked "I am a human being" I replied "YOU CAN TALK!" she loudly exclaimed apparently amazed at the fact that I could talk. "well of course I can all humans can speak" I replied my eardrums still ringing from her loud exclamation. " I must write a letter to the princess and tell her about you she'll want to talk to you herself" she said "Ok when do I meet this princess of yours" "princesses" she corrected me " Equestria which is the place you are now is ruled by two princesses who control the day and the night" she explained to me. "wait so you're basically telling me that your two princesses can control day and night" I said in disbelief. "yes princess Celestia controls the daytime while princess Luna controls the night time" she replied. "I'll believe it when I see it" I said still not believing theses so called princesses can control day and night. "she apparently didn't hear my remark as she did not reply instead she called out " SPIKE! Where are you" "right hear twilight and is there any need to shout" "sorry" she replied before saying "spike can you take a letter to princess Celestia" "sure twilight" he replied " okay spike write dear princess celestia a rather interesting matter has arisen that requires your urgent attention your faithful student twilight sparkle" "did you get all of that spike" "yes twilight" he replied. "so when will I have to meet your princesses?" I asked " in a few hours" she replied "so in the meantime do you want to come and meet my friends?" "Ok" I replied and she then led me out of the door to go and meet her friends.

Authors notes: well that's another chapter done now to say a few things one what does everyone think of this story so far and two if anyone has any ideas for this fic feel free to PM or tell me in a review. And one final thing just to clear something up I am NOT a brony. The only reason I wrote this fic was for my friend to challenged me to write an mlp fic on the other hand I am not a "hater" either as I believe that it is your own choice to watch whatever show you want and you should not be discriminated against for watching it. Though I will say one thing that many bronies deny mlp **IS **a show intended for little girls though that does not mean anyone else cant watch it. Though one thing I am against though and I should make myself clear I am against the rabid fans of the show who take everything to far and use pony in every sentence and also if you say anything bad against the show they act like you have offended their religion or something. I have nothing against you normal bronies who just like the show and keep your opinions to yourself instead of flaming anyone who offers an opinion.


End file.
